


Something Needed

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dom!Daryl, Jesus is ours now, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sub!Aaron, Threesome, sub!Jesus, talk of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Dom Daryl ends up having the tables turned on him.





	Something Needed

This is my first time really writing Aaron. I hope he doesn't seem too OOC. Also, Gracie does not exist in this fic. This fic also ended up remarkably different when it first came to me. I still like how it ended up. Please read and review.

****

Aaron swallowed hard as he looked into the angry eyes of his lover. He'd fucked up, he knew it and he did it anyways. He could only hope he didn't suffer too much. He didn't even protest when his older lover yanked him over to a chair and bound his wrists to the arms of it.

"Daryl–"

"Nope, ya don't get ta talk ta me right now. Ya sit, shut up and just watch."

Making sure there was no way to get out of the bindings, Daryl walked away from Aaron, satisfied. Then he looked at his other lover, eyes more disappointed.

"Daryl, we're sorry, we didn't mean to get so carried away–"

"Too late, Paul. Ya disobeyed me. Somethin' I specifically told ya not ta do and ya fuckin' did it!"

Daryl prowled the floor between Aaron and the bed, where Paul was currently sitting, hunched in on himself. Aaron and Paul watched the older man as he paced, their trepidation growing with every passing second. 

"Ya both knew what ya was askin' for when ya asked me ta be ya dom. That meant my rules, all tha time." He stopped moving, standing between both men, glaring back and forth at each of them. "That mean, no fuckin' each other without me present!" he roared making both men flinch.

"We're so sorry, sir," Aaron offered quietly. "We were wrong and getting 'carried away' is no excuse. We will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary."

Aaron lowered his head, looking at the floor, Paul following suit a moment later. They heard a rustling of clothes which made both men glance up. Daryl was pulling off his shirt, tossing it aside. 

"Get ya clothes off Paul. Then up on tha bed, on ya back."

Paul didn't argue, quickly disrobing, folding his clothes as putting it neatly on top of the dresser. He knew Daryl liked to keep their place tidy and free of clutter. Then he climbed on the bed and laid on his back, awaiting his fate.

"Sir, may I say something else," Aaron asked.

"Ya can say it, but make it quick."

"This isn't Paul's fault. I initiated it."

Daryl glared at the curly-haired man. "I know it was you," he spat. "Paul would never willfully break mah rules. That's why ya're gonna sit there while I teach him a lesson. And ya are tied up so ya can't touch yerself 'cause ya ain't gettin' any satisfaction today."

Aaron's eyes filled with tears. Not only because he would be denied the joy of being with Daryl and Paul together, but at disappointing their dom. 

He and Paul had been hooking up sporadically since the war with Negan ended. Rick had imprisoned the man but after carefully constructed arguments from Maggie, Tara, Paul, Daryl and Aaron, Rick and Michonne agreed to execute Negan. 

Daryl was so hyped up after seeing the madman dead that he cornered Paul in his house, kissing him within an inch of his life. Paul was elated at the turn of events, having been attracted to the hunter since he'd met him. They'd spent the night making love, sleeping late into the next afternoon, to the concern of nearly all their friends.

Rick had elected Aaron to go check on them, since he was well aware of Daryl's unrequited crush on the Hilltop scout. He'd knocked on the door of Daryl's house, and upon hearing nothing, cautiously entered the house. When he found Daryl and Paul asleep in bed, limbs wrapped around each other, his heart sank. Through their casual hooking up, Aaron had fallen in love with Paul. He'd intended to open up to Paul, wanting to make them exclusive to each other. He'd left the house in tears, running to his own house, and barricading himself there for the following two days.

Paul had finally come around after noticing his absence and they'd gotten into a screaming fit. Aaron had declared his love to Paul, much to the scout's shock. Rovia had backpedalled but had eventually admitted that he loved Aaron too. Aaron had neared Paul, wanting to embrace him, but he'd backed up. Seeing Aaron's confusion, Paul told the man that he'd committed himself to Daryl as his sub.

Aaron had dropped to the floor in shock, looking up at Paul bewildered. He'd only asked Paul why. 

"What does he give you that I can't?"

"I can't explain it, not really. He just gives me something I need."

Aaron had shut down after that, demanding that Paul leave. He knew Paul would be going to Daryl and he couldn't bare to think about it. Knowing the man he loved was willingly being submissive to another man, no matter how much he thought of Daryl, was almost too much. 

He'd been near the point of unconsciousness when Paul returned, this time with Daryl in tow. Daryl immediately got pissed, yanked Aaron to his feet, sat him in a chair and fed him, making sure he'd drank plenty of water as well. All the while, Paul had stood silently behind Daryl, who sat on a chair across from Aaron, hands folded in front of him, making sure he ate all that was on his plate. 

And he didn't dare speak either. When Daryl wanted him to answer, he'd say so. So Aaron stayed quiet. Ate whatever was on his plate. Didn't protest when Daryl made him slow down when he started to chug water. When he was done, his eyes had welled up and tears had flown down his cheeks. 

Daryl was stoic, taciturn, but he wasn't heartless. He stood and rounded the table, kneeling next to Aaron, pulling him into his arms. Aaron was surprised but appreciative, crying harder as Daryl rubbed his back. He'd whispered non-sensical words, trying to calm him.

Once Aaron had dried his tears, he was mortified. He tried to cover his face to hide from the other men but Daryl wasn't having any of it.

"Nothin' ta be 'shamed of. We all cry sometimes." When Aaron didn't answer, Daryl had continued on. "Paul told me that ya love 'im. That right?"

Aaron had nodded.

"Do ya think ya could love me too?"

Aaron's head had popped up, his eyes wide. "What?"

Daryl's eyes had searched Aaron's. "I love Paul and he loves me. He loves ya too and ya love him. I know I could love ya too. Question is, can ya love me?"

Aaron had looked at Daryl, then at Paul, then back at Daryl. "Yeah, I can. I... do."

Daryl looked pleased. "One more thing though. He's submissive ta me. I take control a' him when we have sex. That somethin' ya think ya can handle?"

Again, Aaron glanced at Paul, who's eyes were now blown black with arousal. "Would that get you off, Paul? To see him dominate me?"

Paul's breathing was shallow as he answered, "Fuck yes."

"We'll take it at yer pace a couple of times but it can get pretty intense. Again, that something ya can handle?"

Aaron closed the space between him and Daryl, kissing the hunter hard on the mouth. "Fuck yes."

Which brought them to now, three months later. Daryl had been gone on a run with Rick for four days and Aaron had been about going crazy with want of his two lovers. He'd been so desperate that he cornered Paul in their house and tugged him to their bed, quickly divesting them both of their clothes before sucking Paul's cock deep into his mouth. Soon, Aaron had his cock inside of Paul and they both were getting ready to cum when Daryl entered the room, his temper immediately snapping, and he pulled Aaron out of Paul so fast that Paul yelped. 

As the three men embarked on their relationship, they'd spent hours just talking about what was expected of Aaron and Paul in their place as submissives. While outside of the house, the men were equals, their relations and demeanor not changing. But once in the privacy of their home, Daryl was boss. He demanded 100% obedience from his subs. He was in control of sex from start to finish. He controlled when they came, IF they came, and how often they came.

For Paul, given his discipline in various martial arts, giving up control in the bedroom was something he needed. Aaron was unsure of it at first but after giving up his control to Daryl that first time, he found that he craved it. He loved Daryl's attention to detail, how he could make his body come alive with just a touch. And with the use of the plethora of toys they had, found on a run the three of them made a couple of months earlier.

Daryl pulled their toy chest open, rooting around inside before removing a couple of items. He stood and glared at Aaron, a look of betrayal in his eyes. 

"When we started this, ya swore that ya'd follow my rules. And one of the top rules was no fuckin' while I was away. Think if ya was in mah place, wouldn't finding me and Paul together be a betrayal of that?" Aaron said nothing until Daryl yelled at him. "Well?"

"Yes! Yes, sir. I'm so sorry. It should have never happened. It'll never happen again."

"Fuckin' right it won't. Anytime in the future when I'm gone, ya'll have this on."

Aaron's eyes widened at the sight of the cock cage in Daryl's hand. His mouth opened and closed several times, Daryl almost daring him to say something. Finally, he closed his mouth and bowed his head.

"And any time when we're not in here, ya'll wear it then too. Till I can trust ya again."

"Yes sir."

Daryl laid the cock-cage aside, instead nearing Aaron and kneeling before him. He wrapped a hand around his deflated erection, pumping him harshly. Despite the situation, Aaron felt himself respond, his cock filling out in record time. Once he was steely hard, Daryl affixed a cock ring around the base of the man's dick, making Aaron whimper. Then he manipulated Aaron's nipples before adding nipple clamps to his punishment. As an afterthought, he pushed a ballgag into Aaron's mouth, wrapping it around his head. Then he turned away, effectively dismissing him. 

Daryl pulled off his boots, untied the strings around the bottom of his pants, before pulling those off too. He was partly erect but paid it no mind as he looked at Paul. His long haired submissive did nothing but look into his eyes. Daryl picked up some bindings and rounded the bed, tying Paul spread eagle to the bed. He also gripped Paul's dick, bringing him back to hardness, fastening a cockring around him as well. 

"'M gonna shower."

Once Daryl was out of the room, Paul let out a deep sigh. He knew they'd gone too far but he didn't stop it. He'd wanted to be with Aaron again for a while, but couldn't, not without Daryl there. He wouldn't reject his hunter, he loved him too much for that. Daryl gave him everything he needed.

"I should've stopped you," Paul said, his eyes on the ceiling. He didn't look at Aaron. There was no point. They both screwed up and now they'd have to pay. "He'd never going to trust either of us ever again." He felt tears stinging his eyes. "I can't go back to how it was, before him, before you. I can't be alone again," he cried, the tears falling into his hair. "I'd rather die than be alone again."

He was still sobbing softly when Daryl returned. Daryl's hardened eyes softened at the misery pouring off his scout. He turned back to the bathroom and returned with a cloth, sitting on the bed, gently wiping the man's tears away.

"What's all this, huh?"

"We're so sorry, Daryl. Please don't leave me! Please, I couldn't take it! I won't survive!"

"Hey, hey, shhh," Daryl responded, gently cupping the man's cheek. "Ain't gonna leave ya. Never. Ya hear me? Never. Yer it for me. You 'n Aaron. Might be upset but that don't mean I stopped lovin' ya." He leaned down and left a sweet kiss on Paul's mouth. "I'll never leave ya. That's a promise, darlin'."

Paul closed his eyes, more tears leaking out, feeling his heart being put back together again. He always feared Daryl would get so angry that he'd leave, but hearing his words did more for him than his actions could. 

When he opened his eyes, Daryl was still looking into his. "Thank you, Daryl. I needed to hear that. I love you both so much. I knew I should have stopped with him. Even though I love when you take control, sometimes, it's nice to have sex without discipline."

Daryl continued to stroke Paul's cheek while he lost himself in his thoughts. Paul was right. Normal sex wouldn't hurt. He'd never realized that Paul might miss control in the bedroom. He sat back, his hand falling away from his scout's face. 

"Ya know, yer right. Dominant sex is something that fulfills me. 'Ve had such a lack of control in mah life, it helps keep me grounded sometimes. But I don't think 'normal' sex would be a bad thing. It didn occur ta me that maybe it was somethin' ya'd like every so often. I just wish ya'd come ta me. Tell me these things. Insteada goin' behind mah back 'bout it."

Paul nodded. "I understand why you were angry. Or still are–"

"'M not, not anymore."

"–maybe we should've talked first... I'm sorry."

Daryl offered a small smile. "I'll have ta rethink a few things, maybe adjust tha rules some. But I still wanna be with ya right now."

"What about Aaron?" Paul asked quietly.

Daryl turned to Aaron, who's head was down, his eyes on the floor. Before he stood up, he removed Paul's bindings, allowing him to sit up on the bed, letting him also remove the ring around his dick. 

Daryl stood next to Aaron, his beautiful curly-haired lover, reaching a hand out to raise his head up. His heart clenched at the tears staining his face, the abject misery he exuded. With a sigh, Daryl removed the man's gag, the nipple clamps, the cockring and the bindings. Then he carefully lifted the man into his arms and carried him to the bed, laying him between he and Paul.

Aaron was silently crying, tears soaking his face. They had disappointed their dom and now, God only knew what was going to happen. He didn't feel his bindings being removed, didn't feel the ring or clamps being taken away, didn't feel himself being lifted up and carried. It wasn't until Daryl laid a firm kiss on his lips that he started to come out of his mind. 

"Daryl?" Aaron asked, his voice small.

"Hey baby, ya doin' okay?"

"What happened?" he asked, running a hand into his hair.

"Ya got lost in ya head again, baby. 'M sorry, shouldna been so mad at ya."

Aaron shook his head. "No, you had every right to be upset. We agreed to the rules and I broke them."

"We broke them, Aaron," Paul interjected quietly.

Aaron looked at Paul a little surprised. Whether it was at Paul's words, or that he was laying on the bed next to him, neither man knew. 

"Paul's makin' me rethink some things. 'Bout how sometimes sex between us doesn't need ta be a sub/dom situation all tha time. It never occurred ta me that ya both might enjoy that. Hell, I might even enjoy it. I dunno. Any experiences 've had, has always been that way."

"That's sad," Aaron said.

Daryl chuckled softly, leaning his head back on the bed. "It's funny that I intended ta punish ya for breakin' tha rules. But I kinda want to be with ya the way ya'd like."

Paul looked at his dom. "Daryl, we like being dominated. I know I do."

Aaron nodded his agreement. 

"But it would be okay if it wasn't always that way. It doesn't have to be about control and-and humiliation or–"

Aaron interjected. "It could be about people enjoying each other and wanting to make each other feel good."

Daryl was quiet for a few moments. "I don't know what that's like."

Paul and Aaron's hearts broke for their dom. They looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation before they both looked to Daryl. 

"How about we show you?" Paul asked. "Let us prove to you that there doesn't need to be pain or restraints or control for it to feel good."

Daryl's gaze traveled from Paul to Aaron and back again. Finally, he nodded once. Aaron rose up and urged Daryl to move to lay between him and Paul. Then the two younger men attacked Daryl with kisses, soft touches, and licks. Aaron brought Daryl into a deep kiss, their tongues dueling with each other's while Paul suckled at the older man's nipples. Aaron trailed a hand down to curl around Paul's head, his fingers burrowing through his hair. 

Paul trailed his mouth down Daryl's torso, leaving kisses and nips until he reached his belly button, flickering his tongue around it, drawing groans out of the older man. Finally Paul settled between Daryl's legs, taking the man's erection into his sinful mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before taking it deep into his mouth. Paul coughed as the head nudged his gag reflex, but he relaxed his throat and was able to take Daryl's dick into his throat, making his older lover groan deep in his chest.

"Like that, Dar?" Aaron mused, as he watched Paul deepthroat their lover. He scrambled down next to Paul and got him to pull back, then they both lapped at Daryl's cock, alternating with kisses, licks, sucks, and sharing deep kisses between them. Daryl had a hand in each of their hair, gripping tightly. 

Daryl's head was thrashing about and his chest was heaving as he cried out in ecstasy, unable to believe how good this felt when he had no control. He never thought that giving himself over to someone else would feel so... so freeing. He'd never had sexual encounters that were anything like this. It was always rough and fast and involved pain. Makes him think now that he'd been going about it the wrong way.

He felt a mouth being pressed to his again and opened his eyes to see his beautiful long-haired scout above him, his eyes shining with love. 

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinkin' I've never felt like this before. Never thought sex could be good without pain–" he broke off as he felt Aaron tongue his balls– "never expected anythin' like this."

Paul smiled, "Because you've never had the right partner. They didn't play with you to find out what you like, what would get you off. Am I right?"

Daryl nodded. "What if I didn't want the control and the-the, those parts of it anymore? Would that change things between us?"

A moment later, Aaron returned to Daryl's other side. "No, definitely not. We love you, Daryl. The sexual aspect is icing on the cake. Doesn't matter if you fuck me or fuck him, or one of us fuck you, or just share blowjobs or handjobs, it's what we want, not what's expected. For example, I'd like to know if I could watch Paul fuck you."

Daryl's eyes became glossy at the thought. He tilted his head up to kiss Aaron hard while Paul turned away to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom. Aaron slid his hand up Daryl's face, his fingers carding through the older man's hair as Paul rounded the end of the bed looking at the scene in front of him. 

Paul parted Daryl's legs and laid down between them, leaving tender kisses on the man's thighs, suckling gently. When he suckled at Daryl's balls, the man cried out, raising his legs to plant his feet on the bed. Then Paul lowered his mouth to nip at the skin under Daryl's sac, laving it with long swipes of his tongue. 

Aaron looked down Daryl's body, past his rock hard erection to see Paul's head working lower and lower until– 

"Paul!"

Paul's head popped up and he looked into Daryl's eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

Daryl whimpered, nodded briefly and laid his head back down. Paul gently parted the hunter's asscheeks, flicking his tongue over his hole, feeling it quiver under his ministrations. Then he stopped. 

"Turn over, would be better access."

Aaron helped Daryl turn over, getting the man up on his knees, Paul pushing Daryl's shoulders to the bed, leaving Daryl's ass open and on display. 

"Aaron, he's so pretty like this," Paul said, awe in his voice. 

The curly-haired man moved to stand near Paul, looking at Daryl, his own desire ramping up. "Oh he is. Can I...?"

Paul nodded and moved, allowing Aaron to dive into Daryl's ass, tongue prodding and licking. 

"Oh Christ!" Daryl's muffled voice came out very high.

Paul pulled Aaron back and got him to lay in front of Daryl, the hunter's head resting on Aaron's stomach. Paul returned to rimming Daryl's ass, using copious amounts of spit to open him up. He lubed his fingers up and eventually had three working in and out of him. The sounds Daryl was making were like music to their ears. 

Aaron eventually nudged Daryl up and scooted back, bringing the man's mouth down to his dick. He groaned as the hunter's tongue swirled around the head, laving him, sucking at the turgid flesh. He stopped with just the head in his mouth when he felt Paul lining himself up to his entrance. He breathed deeply as he felt Paul push his dick in, not stopping until he bottomed out, his hips flush against Daryl's ass. Then he resumed sucking Aaron's dick. 

Paul started thrusting slowly at first, so Daryl could get used to him, since he knew he had a fair sized dick. He curved his hands around the hunter's hips for leverage, wedging his knees under Daryl's, then sped up his thrusts until he was pounding into the man, his cock hitting the other's prostate at every in-thrust. 

Aaron's hands were like vise grips in Daryl's hair as he kept the man's mouth on his dick. He knew his cockhead had hit Daryl's gag reflex more than once but he'd pushed himself until Aaron had his dick down Daryl's throat. Now on the verge of coming, he pulled Daryl's head up. He gave a hard slurp to Aaron's cock, then he erupted in Daryl's mouth, moaning out as the older man took all he had to give, gently nursing him. Aaron tiredly looked down and his dick gave one last valiant spurt as he saw Daryl swallow him down.

Daryl braced himself on his hands, raising himself up as Paul used his prostate as a punching bag, Aaron sliding down under him. The hunter's cries rose as Aaron's hand wrapped around his dick, jerking him quickly as Paul bottomed out and came deep within Daryl, which triggered Daryl's own orgasm, splattering cum over Aaron. 

Daryl waited until Paul gently pulled out of him before he collapsed on Aaron, uncaring of the mess between them. A few moments later, Paul joined them on the bed, having gotten rid of the filled condom. He tenderly kissed Daryl, then Aaron. 

"How was that Daryl?" Paul asked, threading his fingers through his older lover's hair.

"Mmm, I think there's somethin' to this," he replied tiredly. "Not sayin' I'd never want to dominate ya ever again, but this ain't so bad."

"Ain't so bad?" Aaron laughed.

Daryl chuckled along with him. "I love ya both."

Paul left another kiss on Daryl's mouth as he tenderly stroked his face. "I love you both too."

Aaron smiled. "Ditto."


End file.
